Love blindly
by HippieLuchaSoul
Summary: Dr. John Watson has much more things on his mind, but his heart finds time for love.


_Hi guys! I've been recently addicted to the BBC series, "Sherlock", and Dr. John Watson (Martin Freeman) has to be the most adorable man I have ever seen, I could go into detail, but I won't bore you with my gushing, haha! This is different from my norm, so I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the support!_

_"What are you doing, you simple bloke?"_

Dr. John Watson fidgeted awkwardly, trying to keep his composure while balancing his metallic cane. He was outside of a quite pub, wondering why he agreed to such a meeting, he dared not call it a date, for that meant it was a mutual interest involved.

He knew he found the woman inside to remarkably beautiful, but how could she return that favor? He didn't think he was a despicable looking man, a few touch-ups couldn't hurt, but he could barely walk without the other side of his body leaning in a painful manner. No woman in her right man would want a man who slows her.

A woman could want a man with riches, cars, who could give her the world, and he couldn't even give her a normal speed. He felt his eyes sting, wondering how on earth he agreed to put his body through the literal war he went through, for he felt it would always stall him from any type of happiness.

He leaned back against the oak tree, closing his eyes before a soft sigh escaped his lips, letting his mind travel back to that day in the Winter, that provoked this very meeting.

_"God, I am so sorry. Some people have seemed to forgotten the simple code of respect. I hate that they knocked your things down."_

_"Its fine, really, ma'am, I-.."_

_"You know, Dr. Watson, it isn't polite to stare at women you deem to be beautiful. I'm sensing at this moment you have a slight arousal growing inside of you. I'd have to say, the way she picked up your cane in a hurry had to bring on romantic feelings."_

_"Sherlock, quiet, you twit.."_

_"...I can leave if you men need time alone, I must be going myself."_

_"No, wait, please. Please let me atleast fetch you a cuppa. It'd be my honor for your help."_

_Dr. Watson watched as the petite, night-toned beauty stared at him, smiling softly from his kindness. She nodded, agreeing to the cup of tea, which made him smile happily, nodding quickly to hide the excitement he felt inside. _

_At that very moment, he felt his heart sink. He knew it was the moment he lost all chances of having someone for a slight time in his life. He had to walk in front of her, horrible limp and all. He cringed sadly, giving her another small smile before heading across the cafe, making sure he could bring back a fresh cup. As he maneuvered things comfortably, he was back in no time, handing her the coal colored mug, exhaling the sweet air that was between them. _

_She smiled happily, letting out a tiny giggle as he felt his face burn, knowing from that slight noise, his heart skipped a million beats. Well, this was the moment he would limp away, holding all dignity he had left inside in the tiny pieces that remained. As he nodded goodbye, he watched as she touched his wrist softly, pulling out the chair next to him in a polite manner, before sitting at the chair across from him, smiling once more at the intriguing stranger she had just met moments ago. _

_He stared at her in awe, trying to keep his lips together so that his jaw wouldn't fall off, rolling somewhere in Sherlock's reach. He sat quietly, trying to find the strength to make eye contact once more with the raven haired beauty. _

_She touched his hand again, and he listened as her velvet voice circled the air, causing him to quake softly from such feelings._

_"I'm Patricia..."_

Dr. Watson opened his eyes, smiling faintly from that slight flashback. He felt his left hand stop trembling, for he truly realized he had no reason to fret. His blue hues focused on the small pub ahead, as he heard the soft downpour of the midnight rain. He leaned up, heading inside, before he felt two small hands graze his shoulders.

He jumped a bit, before he recognized that oh-so familiar touch, feeling at ease from her presence. He turned to her, finding himself in that little school boy trance he had discovered the moment he laid eyes on her.

She was such a thrill in every meaning of the word. Most, when hearing someone described in such a manner, expected to hear of wild stories, and exciting moments, but Patricia was different. She was someone who laid in the fields, reading until the sky darkened. She would walk the creek, studying the ripples of the water quietly, before smiling at nearby animal.

And she was someone who smiled as if the world was the most beautiful place on earth.

He blinked, trying not to think so highly of her, but it was nearly impossible. He's had his life changed in so many ways, but meeting her was truly something for the better. He watched as she wrapped her pea-coat tightly around her, giving him that same giggle she did a year ago that made him fall in love with her.

He adjusted himself against the tree, setting his cane on the side of him, before holding her petite frame against his. He felt her temperature rise, and in the cold rain, he couldn't ask for a more beautiful feeling. He lifted her chin, before kissing her lips softly, watching as her eyes softened from the tender embrace. Her hand rubbed his neck softly, before kissing his collarbone, causing him to sigh softly from the feeling of it all. As he leaned up, steadying his cane, he watched as her fingers interlocked with his own, walking at his pace as they made way towards the tiny pub.

He couldn't ask for a better life, and he wasn't quite sure how he lived this long without such a feeling.


End file.
